


Taking Chances On Love

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [51]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother/Sister Incest, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Incest, Love Confessions, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac decides he has to take a chance on love or risk losing it.
Relationships: Avery Hanson/Zac Hanson
Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117656
Kudos: 1





	Taking Chances On Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blackout

Zac nervously ran a hand through his hair as he waited in the hotel room. It was some nice hotel in Pittsburgh, Zac having flown here after leaving Hawaii. Though he knew he should have headed home to Kate and his children.

That would have been the proper thing to do but he didn't. Instead he had come here and now he was waiting on the arrival of his sister. A girl who was well, she was more than just his sister and had been that for a while.

At least she had used to be more until her husband had gotten her pregnant and for the family she was building she had asked to end things. All memories that Zac wished he could blackout from his memory.

Except there was one memory he had kept as something to help him get by. That time this spring when Avery and Tyler had come to Tulsa, Avery heavily pregnant with her child and Zac had somehow convinced her to sneak away to meet him then at a hotel in Tulsa.

The both of them finding comfort in each other that they hadn't had in months and just being inside of her again then had been enough, even if she was carrying another man's baby.

Even after it was over when she had said that would be the last time. She needed to be a good wife and mother.

That had indeed been the last time. There had been no sneaking around for them when he and Isaac and Taylor along with their father came to visit after Wally's birth. In fact things had been awkward especially when their mother had insisted on a family picture.

Zac hated the idea and so he had forced a smile faking his happiness for Avery and Tyler on the birth of their new son.

It wasn't that Zac wasn't happy that Avery had her son, he just wished things were different and that her son could have been his.

Now it was like he understood what Avery felt every time he had told her that Kate was pregnant again. That pain that they could never truly have the life they had fantasized about in their secret moments and it was all because they had the bad luck of being born as siblings.

Hearing a small knock on the door of the hotel room Zac came out of his head before going to the door and looking through the peephole, just wanting to confirm that it was Avery.

That she hadn't sent someone to stand him up in her place.

Opening the door once he was certain it was Avery, Zac moved aside so that Avery could come and it was only after she was in that he shut the door.

Turning to face her right as she sat on a bed, a curious look on her face.

"Shouldn't you be in Tulsa?" Avery asked telling him what he knew. He should be in Tulsa and not here with her.

"I probably should be but I wanted to see you instead," Zac told her as he moved to the bed, sitting down beside her. "Being in Hawaii alone while Taylor had Natalie and Indy and Isaac had Nikki was enough to make me do some thinking."

Avery laughed at that as she shook her head, "It's never good when you think."

"Funny," Zac retorted back playfully before sighing and trying to become serious. "I can't keep living without having you again Avery."

"Zac," Avery sighed as well now but hers was one of impatience. "You know we can't be together anymore. You have a family and I have one and we live in separate states. It's best we just put an end to everything, dedicate ourselves to what we have."

"And I can't do that," Zac said sounding sure. "Not when what I have isn't what I love. I figured it out in Hawaii. While I love my kids I don't love their mother. I haven't loved Kate in so long...I love you Avery and I can't fucking give that up."

Avery was rendered speechless by his words, Zac could tell from the look on her face and he knew it was probably because they had never said the words I love you to each other in all the years they had been together, at least in the sense of romantic love.

They had always kept that to themselves and Zac knew it had been out of fear but he was done with fear. He was done with running from how he felt.

"You love me?" Avery finally asked sounding wary.

"I love you," Zac nodded his head repeating his words. "I love you and I finally get it you know how you felt every time Kate and I had a new baby that wasn't a baby that was ours. I get that longing and I get that hurt and I even understand why you ended things even if I never could every time Kate had a new baby, which probably means I have been in love with you all this time. So fucking in love."

"And you're rambling now," Avery told him matter of fact, her words making him blush.

Looking away from her briefly, Zac shrugged, "I'm rambling but everything I said is the truth. I love you and have for so long," he said as he reached for her hand, glad that she didn't make to pull hers away. "Do you...do you love me?" he asked her feeling nervous to ask.

He wasn't sure what he'd do if she said that she didn't.

"Of course I love you," Avery answered and her words seemed to put Zac at peace slightly. "But I'm not sure if love is enough to make our secret affair work," she told him and this was why her words only put him at peace slightly.

Zac knew she'd find a reason to fight what was meant to be.

It was that damn Hanson stubborn gene they all seemed to have.

"We'll find a way," Zac told her as he squeezed her hand, looking down at their hands. "Please don't give up on me. On us Avie."

Avery went silent at that and Zac finally looked back up at her seeing confliction written all over her face but at least it proved she was debating what he said. She was thinking about it and he could only pray that in the end she chose to fight for them.

That she didn't give up, like he wasn't giving up. He meant it when he said they'd find a way. 

Zac would make sure they found a way to make this work long distance and both of them with families and spouses that obviously were not the ones they both should have been in love with.

Tyler and Kate were just stand ins. People who deserved better but had wound up with the shitty luck of being stuck with him and Avery.

Finally Avery nodded her head as she squeezed Zac's hand, "Okay," she told him and he couldn't help but grin at that one simple word. "I'll give us a chance and hope you are right."

Feeling his grin grow Zac leaned in and kissed Avery on the lips, vowing to himself that she wouldn't regret her decision. He'd see to that.


End file.
